In many cases it is extremely important to have a nozzle whose fluid output is variable. For instance this is very important in nozzles used in force to pressure transducers. In such pressure transducers it is very important for accuracy that the transducer gives a true linear pressure output in reference to a force input.
Most force to pressure transducers, such as electric to pneumatic transducers, use a nozzle which has a flopper or a ball seated in the nozzle. Unfortunately both of these types of nozzles due to flow factors do not give a true linear pressure output in reference to a force input.
The variable output nozzle of this invention overcomes these problems and allows the output error to be corrected to improve the linearity and performance of force to pressure transducers. With this invention the force to pressure transducer gives a more accurate output pressure representation of the force input. In addition the variable output nozzle of the invention is highly reliable, does not require complex moving parts and is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.